


Lost Control

by Vexatious



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dry Humping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Kissing, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Riding, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/pseuds/Vexatious
Summary: Even in Underfell, Papyrus isn’t really a killer, but the Great and Terrible Papyrus still can’t keep the innate violence of Underfell at bay forever…





	Lost Control

**Author's Note:**

> Based on: [18+ artwork](https://psicro.tumblr.com/post/165635517430/ive-lost-control-please-save-me-from-myself)  
> The song referenced is Insomnia by IAMX  
> Check out my Tumblr: [vex-bittys](http://vex-bittys.tumblr.com)

Sans expected Papyrus to spontaneously combust when he came home and saw his big brother swilling mustard on the couch lazily while that infernal sock still took up valuable living room floor space. Instead, Papyrus came through the door as he never did, quietly, his harsh and too loud voice silenced by whatever catastrophic failure had dragged his proud bearing into a miserable slouch of defeat. Papyrus’ venerated battle body, always meticulously polished and proudly worn, dragged behind him. Something was definitely wrong.

[ _The day is incomplete  
The thoughts of total defeat_] 

“Papyr-” The sound of the heavy chest armor hitting the floor cut off Sans’ sentence like a guillotine for words. Discarding the cherished possession as if shedding the weight of the world, Papyrus drifted up the stairs, a pale ghost of himself. Sans couldn’t simply let his brother suffer; he followed Papyrus, hurrying up the stairs noisily on his much shorter legs, dodging other dislodged articles of clothing as he went.

A chalky substance dulled the sheen on the burnished battle body, the fitted leather pants, and the elegant leather boots; Sans noticed as he passed them by in pursuit of his brother. A chill ran down the stocky skeleton’s spine, and his soul became heavy with dread as he pushed open the door to Papyrus’ bedroom.

Papyrus stood in the center of the room, hands tightly clenched, facing his window but clearly staring at nothing except the memories replaying in his head. Clothed only in the bone-tight bodysuit he wore beneath his imposing Royal Guard outfit, the tall, slim skeleton appeared almost frail in the stark light of the hallway that fell into the darkened room. Undisturbed sheets told a story of Papyrus’ constant struggles with insomnia; the dark, inescapable reality of Underfell wore on Papyrus the most when he was forced to be alone with his thoughts.

[ _I don’t know what is happening to me  
Or if I’ll die, ‘cause I just never sleep_]

Sans extended a hand, brushing his phalanges lightly along Papyrus’ tense shoulder to alert the taller skeleton to his presence. Papyrus whirled, his frenetic motions absent of their usual careful efficiency. The tall skeleton’s deep crimson eyelights were feral and haunted, but it wasn’t Papyrus’ expression that made Sans take an involuntary step backwards.

The events of the day, the events that had driven his brother to this, were written all over Papyrus’ face in congealed blood and monster dust. Papyrus didn’t kill; he had impeccable control over his magic. Why take a life when you can dominate another monster completely? Papyrus’ discipline must have slipped and he’d made a mistake, or someone had taken that choice from him. It didn’t matter.

Papyrus could never go back to what he had been. A monster, once dusted, could not be revived. Sans’ principled brother had dust on his hands, literally and figuratively. In this world, it was kill or be killed, and until this moment, Papyrus had been above that rule. He’d survived and thrived without succumbing to the Fell universe’s darkness. Now he was a murderer, a fact that would never change.

Papyrus’ eyes gleamed in the reflected light from the hallway, terrified and terrifying, unfocused and fearsome, but more than anything, broken… broken beyond redemption.

[ _You awoke into my night  
You could see the madness in my eyes_]

Sans recognized desperation when he saw it. How many times had Papyrus dragged his inebriated ass back home to berate him for his self-destructive behavior? He’d nearly fallen so many times in his life, and every time he’d teetered on that edge, Papyrus had driven him back, forcing him to find a purpose, even if that purpose involved converting a series of sentry stations into nap posts and hot dog stands.

When Sans failed to find value in his own existence, Papyrus had given him something to live for. His life had spiraled out of control, but his brother- his younger brother- had saved him from himself. Now it was Sans’ turn; Papyrus needed his guidance.

[ _I’ve lost control, please save me from myself  
I’ve lost control, please save me from myself_]

“Papy-” Sans called out to his brother. Papyrus’ pupils dilated, swallowing all of the red in his sockets until only a narrow, barely visible ring remained. “It doesn’t matter what happened. It’s still you.” Sans slid his hands up and down Papyrus’ arms, trying to coax him down from the ledge in his mind.

“I killed another monster.” Papyrus’ words were matter-of-fact, his voice rough and husky.

“I know,” Sans answered simply. “And you’re still my baby brother. You still make barely edible lasagna, and you still believe in this stars-forsaken universe.”

“There was dust everywhere…” Papyrus’ voice rose an octave.

“Look at me, Papy,” Sans instructed. Papyrus obeyed. His pupils retracted slightly as he focused on Sans’ face. “It doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters in this whole damn Underground is you and me, ok?”

Sans could see the internal fight going on behind his brother’s eyes. Despair over his own actions warred with trust in his brother’s words.

[ _Where will I end up, tonight?  
Getting fucked or frying my mind_]

Trust won, and Papyrus fell to his knees in front of his brother, pulling him into a tight embrace, his lithe body shaking from the tension.  Suddenly, Papyrus leaned away from him, and Sans panicked until he realized that Papyrus was stripping off his gloves, desperate for direct contact, bone to bone, magic to magic. The intimate touches reinforced their close bond.

[ _Calm me down with your caress_ ]

Papyrus’ slender, elegant hand caressed the side of Sans’ cheek with unusual gentleness. The softness of the gesture balanced the harsh realty of the day. Sans closed his eyes. The sensuality of the movement and the coolness of his brother’s bones gliding against his was euphoric. He’d seen magic flaring from his brother’s sockets, and his unasked question received a welcome answer as magic flooded their connection. Sans rubbed his cheek against Papyrus’ warm, calming hand.

The hand cupping his cheek moved to cradle the back of his skull while Papyrus’ other hand slid down his back, gently stroking his spine and lifting him onto Papyrus’ bed. Sans flushed as Papyrus clacked their teeth together in a chaste, loving kiss. It seemed his brother wanted something slow and sweet tonight. Papyrus leaned in for another kiss, swiping his tongue slowly along Sans’ mouth, asking permission instead of demanding entry, and the smaller skeleton couldn’t hold back a breathy moan as he opened his mouth.

[ _I’ll get off while I watch you undress_ ]

Papyrus moved his tongue so slowly, tenderly massaging the inside of Sans’ mouth with his magic. Sans pressed into the kiss, rubbing his own tongue against his brother’s in response. The movement of Papyrus’ mouth engulfed him in too-often suppressed passion. While Sans mewled indulgently, Papyrus pushed his plain t-shirt up, exposing his scarred ribcage. The impassioned mouth-to-mouth embrace had caused Sans’ soul to materialize, and Papyrus scrutinized it as his fingers explored Sans’ ribs with tantalizingly delicate fondling.

Though the soul exhibited a mishmash of cracks and rough edges, it pulsed with concern, empathy, and an undercurrent of the one thing Papyrus could never see anywhere else in this despicable hellhole- genuine love. That love drew him like a mouth to flame in his time of sorrow. He wanted that flame to consume him entirely.

[ _Maybe the sex will help me to forget_ ]

Neither of them bothered to remove their clothing.  They didn’t require penetration, not for this. They just wanted to be together. Skeletal hands clawed and clutched at whatever clothing they could reach. Bodies without lungs continued an endless kiss with no need to break for air. Sweat dripped from skulls onto sultry, tingling bones.The world melted away as the skeleton brothers’ two bodies melded together.

Papyrus began to thrust gently, and Sans broke the kiss with a lustful moan. The contact of pelvis against pelvis was overwhelmingly intense. Papyrus adjusted Sans’ body, lifting one of his brother’s legs to his hip and supporting the smaller skeleton’s arched back. His mouth moved to Sans’ neck, licking and scraping his teeth on his brother’s sensitive vertebrae.

Both skeletons panted as desire and affection stole back the moment from despondent emotions.

[ _A precious, transient schizophrenic bliss_ ]

Papyrus’ back bowed, increasing the force of his bucking, rutting hips as he recaptured Sans’ gasping mouth in one smooth maneuver.  Their grasping hands found each other’s skulls- small on large, large on small. Papyrus’ movements slowed as the moment hyper-focused in the sensation of their mouths, their teeth, their tongues meeting in a glorious, intoxicating dance.

Bright red blushes burned both of their cheekbones as Papyrus allowed himself to surrender to the bliss of Sans’ mouth, the taste of Sans’ magic, the feel of Sans’ body. He could forget everything else… as long as he had this. 

Papyrus opened his eyes; he hadn’t even realized they’d been closed as he’d basked in the warmth of his brother’s devotion. Tears welled in his sockets as he looked at the smaller skeleton beneath him. Sans stared back, expression relaxed and vulnerable, eyelights filled with trust and tenderness.

[ _Oh, my god, you’re beautiful  
Why do you stay with this neurotic fool?_]

The tears overflowed, washing away tracts of monster dust and misery along Papyrus’ features before dripping onto Sans’ face.  

“Sans… you’re beautiful,” Papyrus breathed, eyelights bright and gleaming with a happiness that Underfell monsters seldom felt. Sans smiled, a fond and honest smile much smaller than his usual ear-to-ear grin, and brushed the tears from his little brother’s face. “Why do you stay with this neurotic fool?”

Sans’ own eyelights softened and brightened, his sockets welling with tears to mirror his brother’s. “You’re everything to me, Papyrus. The whole damn Underground can dust for all I care. Just as long as you’re here with me.”

Fuck, The depths of emotion in Papyrus’ eyelights pierced Sans’ soul. He’d never seen such a brilliant intensity or such a vibrant display of color in them before. Sans wanted more, but uncertainty made him pause. He trailed his fingers down the bodysuit to Papyrus’ pelvis.

“Form something for me?” the smaller skeleton asked earnestly, barely brushing his fingertips against the taller skeleton’s pubic symphysis. “I want to try something… different.”

Papyrus kissed Sans again deeply, using one hand to tear his bodysuit away from his pooling magic. This time Sans pushed his tongue into Papyrus’ mouth, but he still refrained from being too forceful. Instead he swirled his tongue around his brother’s and gently guided it into his mouth, where he suckled it lightly, humming in pleasure.

Normally the two skeletons’ sexual habits involved Sans forming a pussy, but Papyrus had formed a sweet, delicate mound just for him, and Sans could hardly contain his excitement. The frustration and violence in their everyday lives characterized the sex in their household, but Sans wanted this to be special, a bonding experience more than a banging experience. Papyrus helped him wiggle out his basketball shorts, revealing his own summoned magic.

Papyrus reached out to stroke his brother’s thick member, but Sans made a shushing sound, interrupting their kiss. “We’re gonna go nice and slow, ok? Just let me handle things. You relax and enjoy it.” Papyrus nodded, looking strangely shy about the whole endeavor.

Papyrus settled for resting his hands on his brother’s shoulders while Sans went to work. Sans cherished the rare events when Papyrus made a pussy, and he loved to spend as much time as he could discovering its luxurious secrets. The stocky skeleton used his thumbs to part the already slick folds and expose the lovely little entrance his brother’s magic had made. He ran the fingers of one hand up and down that dripping slit, feeling his brother’s sticky arousal coat his fingertips while Papyrus shivered and groaned on top of him.

Papyrus’ phalanges dug into Sans’ scapulae when a wayward thumb found his clit and began to rub it in gradual, soothing circles. Pleasure unfurled in Papyrus’ body unhurriedly, the exquisite sensations leisurely instead of rushed. When two of Sans’ fingers delved into the tight hole, Papyrus arched his back sharply, but Sans did not rush. He plied his brother’s trembling cunt with his fingers, loosening the clenching walls enough that he could comfortably fit without hurting his brother.

Papyrus panted eagerly, juices dribbling from his pussy to coat his femurs. “Relax,” murmured Sans, tracing the undersides of Papyrus’ ribs with his dexterous fingers. Papyrus took some deep breaths, then nodded.

Sans lined himself up with his brother’s tantalizing entrance and rubbed the tip of his cock against it. Papyrus lowered his head to nuzzle his brother’s neck, and Sans slipped easily into him, stretching him carefully and filling him deliciously with his hot, throbbing shaft. Papyrus whimpered as the ecstasy spread through his entire body, igniting his magic with his brother’s fierce desire.

Sans clasped his brother’s hands, intertwining their fingers as he began to move with shallow, measured thrusts. He wanted to build Papyrus’ orgasm on the merit of their mutual love, not by pounding him senseless, though a hard fucking did hold its own appeal. Papyrus began to rise and fall in time with Sans’ movements, closing his eyes to savor the thrill of being emptied and filled over and over while his brother held on tightly to his hands, running his thumbs over the backs of those hands comfortingly.

“That’s right Papyrus… You’re doing great… You feel so amazing.” Sans murmured encouraging words in a steady rhythm as he increased his pace in increments, adding a bit more power to his rolling hips in response to Papyrus’ joyful reactions. Papyrus’ pussy was just too taut, and the way it gripped and dragged at his length meant he wouldn’t last much longer.

Sans pulled Papyrus down to him and kissed him fervently. moaning hotly into his brother’s mouth.

“S-Sans… I’m… I’m close…” Sans had never heard his brother sound so tremulous. Papyrus bent forward, crushing their ribcages together. Their ribs interlocked, fitting almost perfectly with their alternating ridges. Their tongues wrapped and stroked each other, pushing and wrestling in two skeletons’ desperate need for this joining.

Papyrus finally, finally reached his long-awaited climax. Sans could feel that amazing cunt squeezing his cock as Papyrus squirted and screamed his name, overwhelmed by the strength of the orgasm. Sans couldn’t help it, he came too. He could see his brother’s translucent magic filling and expanding as his essence poured into it.

Papyrus started to roll off of the smaller skeleton, but Sans wrapped his arms and legs around his brother, holding him in their sublimely intimate position. Exhausted, both emotionally and physically, Papyrus nuzzled against his brother’s neck. Sans stroked his cheek fondly with a thumb then pressed a kiss to the top of the tall skeleton’s skull.

[ _I’ve lost control, please save me from myself  
I’ve lost control, please save me from myself_] 

Whenever Sans lost control, Papyrus was always there to save him from himself. It was just so easy to rely on his brother’s strength and confidence that he sometimes forgot that Papyrus needed saving too.

“I love you, Papyrus,” Sans grumbled sleepily.

“I love you too, Sans.”

And that love was enough.


End file.
